The Hunt of the Halfa
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: The mutants are being imprisoned and tortured by mutant hunters. Danny is the Chosen Halfa and must bring justice. To do this, he must choose to go against his parents, who hate mutants and want to destroy the Chosen Halfa. Danny's POV
1. My mutant school day

**I will start on this story right away. I've been coming up with so many ideas for this story it's not even funny. A long time ago, I was watching this video from Youtube and it was a preview of X-Men (don't know if it's the first, second, or third) and I came up with this idea. Mix in some mutant powers. Danny doesn't have ghost powers, but they're sort of similar to them. Some different. You'll see what I mean. Review please!!**

There are things that are not meant to be told. Others are on the _don't-need-to-know_ category or something like that.

Everything I am, everything I was, every single molecule of me was and is dangerous for the whole world to know. It wasn't that I was some sort of monster from the depths of the underworld or something, but that's how everyone would take me for if they knew what I was capable of. It wasn't that my powers were too much to handle. Especially since I've had them since I was five. It was the fact that if I was taken from the world, the mutants would cease to exist as far I we all know.

The world knows of my existence. They fear it too. The existence of mutants would put in the new meaning to danger or dangerous. Hunters would keep searching, keep fearing, keep checking for any suspicious activity. They would never find me, _never._

I was in fear of the world, what it's capable of. The fear was a sword, ready to cut me open into little tiny pieces. I would stay my ground, not give up on what I am. The world would need my existence to keep the mutants alive.

I walked downstairs from my room ready to start the morning. It was around 8:00 AM and I could feel every mutant molecule from Amity Park to… well pretty much all over the globe. There were 3,573, 271 mutants on Earth. I know that doesn't seem possible to count all the mutants, especially since the estimate was 3,570,000 mutants, but I knew the exact number. It was my power that flowed through my veins and arteries.

I felt the cries and pains of those mutants. Those people that were running for cover, wanting freedom, wanting to live. At times, it would get so bad, it just made me upset and angry at the same time. I knew my family would never understand my situation. Even my parents, they were mutant hunters and would never understand.

I drove to the kitchen table and gripped on the chair to control my insanity. The cries and pains were worse then yesterday. What were the Hunters doing this time? Could they just leave us mutants alone? Is that too much to ask?

There was no telling how long I was going to keep this insanity up. For all I knew, it could be years. That would really suck. I still felt my fingers trembling as I tightened my grip on the chair. My breathing was pacing and I was going to blow if the cries and pains didn't go away!

"Danny, what are you doing?" My sister Jazz asked with a surprise and concerned look.

Looking at her, I took a deep breath and answered, "nothing."

Jazz cocked her eyebrows and looked at me suspiciously. I couldn't say I blamed her, I was going completely out of my mind since the mutant hunt began. The insanity was just getting worse.

"Good morning honey, you need anything?" My mother asked. She noticed how tight I was gripping the chair in front of me. "I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're not having anger issues?"

Anger issues? The only issues I had were the me-going-completely-out-of-my-mind-if-someone-didn't-stop-the-hunters-from-liquidating-mutants issues! I might as well have been having anger issues.

"Mom, I'm ok. I don't have any anger issues. I was just on my way to eat breakfast."

Mom and Jazz just looked at me in disbelief. Gee, couldn't they just at least stop staring at me. What am I a portrait of Abraham Lincoln?

I got myself some cereal to stop the hunger from my stomach that was killing me. I could tell my family was getting worried about me as my senses got worse. My mutation powers were getting more noticeable despite the fact that my blood didn't match any Mutant Check. I might as well go on national television and shout "I'M A MUTANT!" while everyone just gasped and questioned.

My family got back to their business. My mom was drinking coffee with her jumpsuit, my sister was reading a book called What to do When Your Teenage Child Has Anger Issues, just when her idea of me having anger issues wasn't bad enough, and Dad was rambling about mutants. _Very entertaining._

"I'm going to school now," I announced to my family before I strolled right out the door.

It was a relief to get out of the house and be able to think clearly. I still could feel the pains and cries from other mutants, but nobody had to question me about my strange actions.

I felt the presents of a mutant nearby and knew exactly who it was. It was Sam Manson, my best friend anyone could ask. She was the only friend I had that was a mutant. Although, she wasn't a true mutant, _no._

My most powerful mutant was taking and giving mutant powers from other people. Only two years ago, I was fighting a crazy plant-growing mutant who wanted to destroy every human alive. I took her powers before she could take the last of my life. That woman was pretty surprised when she couldn't make vines grow from the ground to hook me up to the grassy ground.

I went to Sam's 12th birthday party and just touched her. She then realized she had plant-growing powers. Sam was afraid to tell me, because she thought I would stop being friends with her and never speak to her again. I never told her that I was a mutant, including Tucker. It was too risky to put both of them in danger.

I wasn't just any normal mutant, I was the chosen Halfa, the legendary mutant who protected the mutants. If anyone tried to destroy the mutants, the chosen Halfa would bring justice. The hunt was already getting out of hand _and I was only fourteen! _Some savior of the mutant race. What was I supposed to do? Go against my parents? Smart idea.

Giving Sam those vine powers was already putting her in enough danger already, I couldn't let my secret out just so she could get herself in more trouble.

"Hey Sam!" I waved with a greeting smile.

"Danny!" Sam called with her cheery, warm smile. I loved it when she smiled.

"You want to hang out at the park before school starts?" I asked anxiously. I needed some company to ignore the cries and pains of the mutants in my veins easier.

"Sure," Sam smiled as we both ran quickly to the park.

Sam and I would play basketball. It was the only sport we both liked besides swimming. Tucker would join with his cocky smile and that silly expression that would make people think he was out of his mind. Sometimes I wonder if he was out of his mind. Tucker would do the strangest things.

Sam dribbled the ball with quick reflexes. She was a little fox with tricks up her sleeves, if she even had any. Her clothing was the usual Goth style: black tank top mid-drift with a purple dot in the middle, a black mini skirt with green lines crossing like a grid, purple stockings, combat boots, and a green scrunchy to give her a side ponytail.

I was trying to steal the ball from her quick hands. Sam slithered under my arms and threw the ball into the basket with a perfect score.

"That's one for me and zero for you," Sam showed off with her evil smirk that fit her white teeth.

"For now," I said rolling my eyes.

I took the ball and dribbled it a little ways from the basket and tossed it to Sam, then she tossed it back to me.

Sam spread her legs and arms wide to try to steal the ball from me. I was slick myself. I slid under Sam's right arm before she had time to grab the ball with one leg stuck far in front of me while the other one was bent under me. I made a quick jump and threw the ball into the basket.

"You cheated!" Sam glared with tension, "you're not supposed to move without dribbling the ball."

"Sam, no one likes a sore loser," I teased with my playful smile.

Sam showed that evil smirk when she wanted to get revenge. She kicked left leg and I slipped onto the ground. Sam grabbed the bouncing ball, stepped on my side to start her jump, and threw the ball into the basket.

"Ok, that wasn't fair!" I smirked.

"You weren't fair either," Sam smiled with her playful voice. The ball was spinning on her index finger.

"At least I checked in first before I cheated," I played along.

"So what? I'm not a sore loser after all," Sam continued teasing with two hands on the ball.

"Hey guys!" Called Tucker from afar, "is Danny bugging you again? I'll kick him for you if you'd like."

"I'm fine," Sam sighed as she tossed the ball to Tucker.

I loved hanging out with my friends. It gives me room to be myself without any comments about destroying mutants. I especially never let Sam visit me at my house that often since she was a mutant herself and mutant hunters meeting a mutant is like a three-year-old meeting a terrorist and asking to have dinner at his house.

Even without making comments about destroying or saying mutants were monsters, they still thought I hated them. How retarded was that? I mean because I'm related to mutant haters means I hate mutants. It's wrong and ironic, considering that I was also a mutant, a special mutant.

"Oh man, it's gonna be time for class in fifteen minutes. We better get going before we all get detention. You know how Mr. Lancer is about being late for class," I warned my friends while looking at my watch.

"Thanks for the warning, man," Tucker thanked me.

"Good thing I'm a good runner compared to you slow slugs," Sam teased as she got a head start.

"Hey!" Tucker and I shouted.

My friends and I ran until we saw the line in front of the school. There were students lined up in front of the double doors of Casper High with Guys in White agents. I was really annoyed by them and their mutant detectors.

Sam, Tucker, and I were in line as every student was checked for any signs of mutant powers. I had my hands behind Sam's shoulders with my two index fingers barely touching the skin of her neck. I let Sam's mutant energy flow out of her system into mine through my fingers touching her soft bare skin on her neck. Sam turned her head and saw the sweat on my forehead with her concerning violet eyes. I could tell Sam was sweating too, but not as bad as when she was first checked for mutant powers.

"Danny, we've been though this check line millions of times and you're still nervous?"

"Sam, you know I don't like their attitude and besides… they scare me."

Operative K had one kid against the wall with his cheek smacked against the rough brick while scanning with weird laser beams. I hated those things. I was lucky it didn't work on me, seeing that I was the chosen Halfa.

"You've never passed as a mutant, not even close. You'll be fine, man," Tucker said trying to calm me down. It was hard to be calm when you're trying to protect your best friend from the threats of mutant killers.

"Yeah, we're here for you Danny," Sam smiled warmly with her young, soft lips that was covered with purple lipstick.

Operative K and O scanned Sam as she looked at them with her threatening glare. She was not afraid of them at all, that was what I was mostly afraid of. She was always ready for a fight. Even if her opponent was four feet taller then her with weapons that could kill her in two seconds.

"Clear," said Operative O with no emotion on his face and voice.

It was my turn and I have them an even more threatening glare. The glare of pure hatred. I was surprised that Sam and Tucker couldn't read that I hated mutant hunters period.

"Let me guess, _clear_," I glared with a deep dark voice.

"Yes," answered Operative O calmly. I guess since I was the son of mutant hunters, he was nicer to me. Ha! I'd like to punch those guys and throw them into the furnace like Nebuchadnezzar did to Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego when they didn't bow down to a golden statue or something. Just see them burn while I laughed through my teeth.

I left while Tucker was being checked. I don't think Sam noticed my deep hatred toward the Guys in White and their filthy checks for mutants. Looking back, I saw the scanner beep like crazy as my instincts told me to rush over to the poor guy.

Kwan was slammed against the wall as I rushed over to him and touched his head.

"What are you doing?" Asked Operative K with an angry tone in his voice.

"Making sure he stays still!" I lied with my voice filled with fury.

The beeping finally stopped, making the process seem like a false alarm. Little did the Operatives know, there was a mutant protecting Kwan.

"Hm, that's strange, it was beeping a second ago," Operative K looked at the scanner strangely.

"False alarm," I shrugged as they let go of Kwan and I grabbed him by the sleeve of his jock sweatshirt. Dragging him down the hall to a safe position, I shook his hand, giving his powers back. "You can't be here Kwan. It's not safe."

"But…" said Kwan with a shocking expression.

"But nothing. You're a mutant, it's not safe for you to be in school. They will hunt you down like an animal. Now go to the boy's room, jump out the window, run, and never come back."

Kwan nodded, still surprised by my warning, and ran to the bathroom. I knew every mutant that existed here at school had to hide from everyone. The mutant distruction was getting worse. The only mutants that suspected my powers were the ones I saved.

Several students were gone from the school, because of their gift like Paulina, Kwan, Mike, Shirley, David, Jessie, Michel, Ella, etc. The only mutant that existed in the school now was Sam. This was only because I protected her from suspicious signs of mutant powers. During school days, I would have Sam's powers and when it was over, she would have her gift back. Sam did notice that her powers would disappear during school. This was strange to Sam and still wondered about that, not suspecting another mutant being involved. As long as Sam didn't know that I was involved with the disappearance of her powers or the fact that I have mutant powers myself, _Sam was safe._


	2. A need of war

**Hey guys, something happened, and I don't know why, but for some reason the last chapter got switched with the first chapter of Color Bonding. I need for you guys who read this story on July 15th**** to read the first chapter again. Make sure that you've gotten the right story. If you liked Color Bonding, then go to my profile and find it. You know the rest. I apologize for this mess. Review please!!**

School was just your average normal day. The only thing that could make this abnormal was the feeling of the cries and pains of the mutants having to suffer. Can't blame a guy for feeling hurt over that, especially when you have to hear it _twenty-four-seven!!_ I was about to scream like a crazy wild man during the whole day.

I usually got through the day with Sam and Tucker like nothing ever happened. It was comforting that they didn't have to feel like I have anger issues or some sort of wacko problem… at least that's what I thought.

The cries and pains of those mutants were getting worse and worse everyday and they were effecting me on my way from school. This day was going to include a whole decade of therapy.

"Danny, you wanna go bowling," Sam smiled.

"No, I'm kinda not in the mood right now," I muttered under my breath.

I kept my hands in my pockets as the cries and pains from the mutants got worse. This has never effected me around Sam, let alone Tucker.

"Ok, what's wrong Danny? You look stressed."

"I'm fine Sam!"

That's when it happened. The crying, the pain, the agony of the imprisoned mutants. The Jerks in White were doing something painful to all of them and I knew it. It had got to the point where I couldn't even hear Sam. It was like I was deaf and could only see Sam's lips moving. I was about to burst into tears, it was that loud.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed loudly. I squeezed my hands onto my ears and dropped onto my knees.

I couldn't bare this kind of cruelty. What the heck were those men doing!?! The painful experiments couldn't be that bad… _could it?_ I had to go to the Guys in White facility after I got my head straight.

All of a sudden, I opened my eyes and saw the mutants strapped against the wall with electricity shocking them through their body. I knew what the Guys in White were doing to the mutants. The Guys in White were electrocuting them using mixed gold and copper. It was the only thing that mutants could not fight against. I probably could with some practice, but it still affected me too.

"That will show you filthy dogs who you're messing with. No mutant escapes from here!" Operative M smirked widely.

_"No,"_ I muttered under my breath before I found myself on the ground on my hands and knees with Sam's hand on my shoulder and face filled with concern.

"Are you sick?" Sam asked with her trembled hand.

"I… have to go to the facility," I told Sam as she nodded with concern still written on her face.

I got up on my two legs and put two hands on her bare arms. I decided to give Sam back her powers before I left.

"Danny, you're scaring me. I've never seen you like this before," Sam worried.

"Sam…" I said, then moved my face to where she could only see my face. "I don't hate mutants."

Sam's face had shock and worry written all over it. I knew this might be the last time I'll ever see Sam. She was a mutant and she was in trouble.

"The anti-mutant activity has gotten worse. This might be the last time you'll ever see me," I whispered, "I know you think I'm talking crazy, but I'm not. Just know that I won't runaway."

Sam still looked worried and confused and I knew she would be. She was clueless of my mutant powers and the fact that _I _was the _chosen Halfa._

I ran across the sidewalk, knowing Sam was most likely running after me. She was even calling my name. "Danny! Wait! What do you mean you won't _runaway!?_ What's wrong!?!"

I slid inside an ally and jumped 10 feet in the air onto the rooftop. I couldn't have Sam follow me, this would lead her into more danger.

I was quick enough to run to the other side of the roof before Sam could call me again. I took off into the sky with my hands spread like wings. It felt easy just flying across the open sky, then slipping through my open window onto my bed. I sat there with the biggest sigh you could hear.

"Danny," called a light voice of a small girl.

"Dani, I know it's gotten worse. You've been telling me a hundred times. It gets worse every single day."

My head smacked onto the pillow of my bed.

"You have to do something. You can't just sit here like a lump on a long," Dani glared at me with her arms crossed.

"I have been. I've been taking mutant powers from the ones who don't use them right!"

"You know what I mean!"

"So what? I have to save the world?"

"At least the mutants. The facilities have to be destroyed."

"I know, I know and I'm one it. Nobody is ever gonna see me again."

"This is a _war."_

"Ugh! My life is so over."

I sat up on my bed, hiding my face behind my knees. Making a war was more stressful then an argument with your family. It was a fight against the whole world, _maybe a part of it._

"No, it's not," Dani comforted me as I gave a slight smile.

"Before I get kicked out."

"Your parents love you, what if they accept you for what you are."

"They'll poke needles at me."

"Danny!" Dani glared at me, then I glared at her back. Neither of us were going to win this fight.

It was only a matter of time before I would go see the Jerks in White and destroy that facility with no brick left crumbled. I wasn't going to let them get away with this kind of abuse.


	3. Plan ahead

**You can see what stress Danny has to deal with. As for Dani, well you'll see how she fits into the story soon enough. She's not Danny's clone in this one. Review please!!**

My mind spun in different directions. I continued to lie on my bed with my face pointed to the ceiling. I closed my eyes and let my whole body relax as if I was going to sleep, but I wasn't. This was part of being the _chosen Halfa. _I had powers that no mutant or human could even imagine in their own minds.

My pulse was glowing along with my veins and arteries. Before I knew it, I found myself inside every mutants' head at the Guys in White Facility in Amity Park. I knew what they were thinking and I could feel their fears and pains. Now how I was able to do this without going nuts is hard to explain. It is just natural for me to go in more than one person's head without going through years of therapy. You would if you had these bizarre powers since you were five.

Every mutant had a special power designed for a specific task. The imprisoned mutants smoothly broke out of prison. All of the mutants escaped. The Guys in White called Red Alert and my parents were going crazy with their weapons. Although, the weapons weren't enough for the mutants to be trapped in the Guy's in Whites' clutches.

I found my spirit, or whatever you call it, racing back to the crushed, broken building that was once the Guys in White Facility. I hacked into every cell phone the mutant hunters had. Their pride and hatred frustrated me and I decided to leave them a warning.

"SET THE MUTANTS FREE OR YOU SHALL PAY THE CONSIQUENCES!!!"

Not exactly what I had in mind as a warning, but I was so mad and annoyed that I needed to get those punks straight. Couldn't they see that _they _were the problem? I hoped that the mutant hunters would take the warning and let the mutants go. Unfortunately, listening was not what they had in mind. I sure wish it was.

I opened my eyes to see my sister staring at me with a horrified look. At first I wondered what happened while I was trying to get the freaks to leave the mutants alone, and then it dawned on me. Jazz was here longer than I expected.

"Jazz… what did you see?" I asked Jazz in a whisper.

"You… your eyes, they… _they glowed,_" Jazz explained in a frightening voice.

That was true. While I relax and let my spirit, _or whatever you call it,_ go anywhere, my body stays behind. During that time, my eyes open with a glowing green light shining through my eyes. So bright, you couldn't see my iris on each eye. Dani told me about this issue when I first discovered this ability.

Jazz was trying to get to a logical explanation for this weird phenomenon, but there was nothing. Not even a hint that it was probably a dream or an illusion. That theory certainly wouldn't cut it. I took a deep breath, trying to figure out what the right thing to do in this situation. I was deciding if what I was about to do was safe or not. In this situation, there was a war and over my own dead body would I risk my sister's life if it wasn't for the risk of others. It took about two minutes to decide Jazz's fate.

Jazz came and sat by me on my bed and looked deeply into my eyes. I would do the same if I saw my own sibling doing a weird mutant-like activity of some sort, especially since I'm the _chosen Halfa._

"What… are you?" Jazz asked concerned, touching my hand. That was easy.

I simply just let some powers that I thought Jazz could handle well into her body and then looked at her.

"The same as what you are now."

Jazz looked at me with her query eyes and then found herself against the wall of my room under my poster of Neil Armstrong. She was really freaked out then. Maybe I should've given her mindreading. Then again, she'd have a huge headache.

"Wha… what did I just do?" My sister asked so quickly that a normal person wouldn't know what the heck she was saying.

"You ran to the wall under my Neil Armstrong poster at the speed of light."

"What!?"

"You have mutant powers. Only not as cool as flying or mindreading. I can transport powers into other people and make them mutants. I can also take the powers from a mutant, even true born mutants. You wanted to know what I was, well… now you know."

"So you turned me into a mutant!?!" Jazz shouted with fury.

"Jazz, quiet, this house isn't sound proof," I glared.

"So what? If Mom and Dad find out about this, they…" Jazz couldn't finish her sentence, because she realized why I gave her those powers. The fact that she would reject me for whom I was born to be or worse, Mom and Dad after Jazz telling them what she saw. It was possible that maybe, just maybe, I was just as much of a victim as she was. "What will Mom and Dad say?"

"What do you think?" I asked her rhetorically.

My sister and I stood silently while I turned toward the window. I couldn't be sure, actually it was pretty obvious, whether the mutant hunters would listen to my warning or not. Sam would be looking for me with her concerning fear. Tucker would think that I found out Sam's ability and was ratting on her, like that would ever happen. Dad would be eating fudge and ranting about killing mutants. Mom would be fixing Dad's anti-mutant weaponry. That was what would happen in about an hour or so later.

Jazz wouldn't be safe here for long. With the mutants being checked, there was no telling when Jazz would be detected as a mutant and shoved into prison. I couldn't believe I decided to risk her life for my own selfish reasons. Then again, the reason wasn't just about me, the reason was about the whole mutant race. Anyone who killed me _would rid all the mutants put together._ This put more stress on me then anybody could count.

Sam was knocking on my front door. That was thrilling. I decided that until the mutant hunters actually didn't listen to me and started making the mutant liquidation worse, I was going to have to do _nothing._ At least right now that's what I was doing.

I looked at Jazz with my eyebrows furrowed. "Answer the door and tell Sam and everyone else that I'm sick. I need some time to figure out my next plan."

Jazz nodded and ran out of my room. I slipped into some PJs and tossed myself into bed, throwing the covers on top of me. I made myself look sick and out-of-it. My _sickness_ would give me time to think and an excuse of why I was acting crazy around Sam. Not to mention why I acted so weird.

I heard Jazz and Sam's voices for a few seconds and then saw the knob turn. I quickly closed my eyes and heard footsteps of Sam's combat boots. The footsteps lead right to my bed where I was _sleeping._ I could feel her worry and concern for me. She thought I was really, really sick. My guess is that my fake sickness worked like a charm.

"How long has he been asleep?" Sam asked Jazz.

"About half an hour."

"Danny was acting really strange on our way from school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it looked like he was in pain. I was scared and asked him what's wrong. He told me he was fine, and then started acting really strange. He was telling me that this might be the last time I'll ever see him. You don't think he means… do you?"

Obviously, Sam misunderstood what I told her and thought I was meaning that I would be on my death bed. I was wondering how that would fit into me saying _'Just know that I won't runaway'_. As long as Sam didn't expect me to be a mutant or the _chosen Halfa_ no one in my family was in danger. Not even Jazz knew, yet.

"I don't know, Sam."

Jazz's voice grew quiet. In my sister's mind, me having mutant powers and my parents being part of the mutant hunting phenomenon was leading to my death bed. Girls can be such worry warts. Then again, with this war, I just might be on my way to my death bed.

"He also mentioned me that he wouldn't runaway. What do you think it means?" Sam asked more quietly.

"Sam, with this war going on, _who knows what will happen._"


	4. Three days

**Danny is sure having it hard. I'm trying to make this story as long as I can. I will be more than 10 chapters, no doubt, but I'm just trying to keep it longer. Review please!!**

Sam was probably in my room for almost 30 minutes or longer, I can't keep track of time when I'm pretending to sleep. Jazz was in my room at the same amount of time since she left when Sam did.

I wanted to take Sam's powers away for her protection, but a part of me didn't. Sam's plant powers made Sam beautiful, special. I couldn't take those powers away forever. I wanted her to have them and use them however she wanted. This was tough decistion to make.

After the girls left I sat on my bed, thinking. My parents would be home in a few hours and I was already having trouble with the cries and pains I was feeling from the mutants. No matter how hard I tried to stay calm and wait to see what happened, but I was feeling more angry and more hurt.

I couldn't stay here anymore. My mutant powers were getting too obvious with all the other mutants being tortured like animals. The cries were more then I could bare.

Sam came into my room again 15 minutes later. I kept track of time this time. She looked worried, very worried. Sam's eyes never left me and I bit both my lips while messing with my hands.

"Danny, what happened on our way from school?" Sam demanded. I guess I can't blame her for being suspicious.

"Sorry, I… wasn't myself. I'm under the weather right now," I whispered, then added a cough to make it look convincing I was sick, and I was.

"What's wrong?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was depressed?"

My body slammed onto the bed with my face facing the window. My finger traced the wooden lines that surrounded the glass on the window. I read Sam's expression through the reflection of the glass. Sam looked confused.

"What are you depressed about?"

"A lot of things, it's hard to say right now."

I turned my body to meet her gaze as Sam met mine. I could tell she was still confused. Only this morning I was happy-go-lucky and now here I am, lying in bed like I was thinking of suicide. I might as well have.

"I'm gonna be acting really crazy for the next few days. I want you to stay and visit as often as you can, but if there are any mutants still in school, because of some lucky day that they, for some reason _lost their powers,_ their luck is gonna be gone. It's best for every mutant to be sick for the next few days or not go to school at all."

Sam bit her bottom lip and nodded. She sat on the edge of my bed and gently touched my hand. I smiled weakly.

"There's something odd with you, Danny. Why aren't you telling me what it is?" Sam asked anxiously.

I sighed and then answered, "right now isn't a good time to say my oddness act. I'll say something when I get better."

Sam frowned. I reached my hand on her shoulder to get her attention again.

"I fear that my parents are gonna be involved in a war against the mutants. When it comes, run to the hideout we used to play in as kids. Do you promise?"

"Danny…"

"Promise!?" I demanded with my eyes narrowed.

"I promise," Sam said quickly with widened eyes. I smiled, and then nodded.

"You better!"

I turned my head away from the window and closed my eyes before she could give me lecture. I didn't care what Sam thought, whether I was some mutant-hater with issues or not. If Sam was safe, then I could have hope if I can't win this war. There was at least one mutant who wasn't one of those other mutants who were crying in pain.

Sam wouldn't leave my side. I was glad, I didn't want her to leave me. I used a mindreading mutant power to hack into Sam's mind. I didn't go into Sam's personal life or anything, I'm not obsessed. I already know half of Sam's life and I was pretty sure that I didn't want to know the rest. I just hacked into the part of Sam's brain to see if Sam was going to keep my promise. Sam was confused alright, she didn't know what to think of it. Yet, she was going to _keep her word._ I smiled.

I counted my breaths while I lied on my bed. I wanted to keep the pains and cries away, which seemed impossible. I would still wait and see what happens.

Sam did leave eventually, I mean she had a home and family for goodness sakes. My parents also arrived in the Fenton RV. They were both worried when they heard from Jazz that I was sick, _which I was._ Mom asked me if I was hungry and I said, "no" which was pretty weird since I hadn't eaten since lunch. I guess food couldn't satisfy me now.

I had to think of a way to do one, protect the mutants and set them free without a war. Two, not fight with my parents if I ever get as far as fighting with the mutant hunters. Three, convince Sam that I wasn't a monster, actually the opposite. Four, find out if it was best to let the world know who the _chosen Halfa _was. Those were hard to figure out at the moment. I needed at least three days for me to think.

_Three days._

Three days to think. Three days to plan. Three days to save the mutants. _Three days._


	5. Cross the line

**I'm using the same writing processor that I've been using with most of my chapters. I need all of your attention. I do have time to write this and maybe other chapters, but not during school. I might check your reviews every now and then, but I'm an adult and I've got responsibilities. Most of you here are about my age, so I'm sure you understand my situation. Just give me until the weekends. I might have time until I get a job. Review please!!**

It had been two days since I had warned the Guys in White about attacking the mutants. The pains and cries were getting worse, so that answered my question if these guys were going to listen to my warning (not like I didn't expect _that _answer). It was obvious that _I _had to do something, even if it cost me a war. I couldn't bare fighting with my parents, at least _not like this._ Thinking this plan through was the hardest part.

Sam visited me more oftenly then normal. I guess I must've given her worry when I started talking more weird as the days passed by. Tucker was even getting freaked out. I knew that Sam would worry whether I wanted her to or not, that was just logical.

I looked out into the dark black sky. It was almost midnight and I was getting ready for my plan to come into action. I sighed, and then snatched a piece of white paper in my hand. When midnight came, I would go to war and save the mutants. My parents would hate me, but _I _was the _chosen Halfa._ There was no denying that logic. I had to _do my job._

I grabbed a piece of paper and my hand scribbled some things down on the paper on my desk. My anger and frustration had mixed into one pure emotion. I had a list of the things I hated or never wanted to do: I hated going against my family, Mom and Dad at least, I hated leaving my friends and the girl I loved the most, I hated having to go to war, and most of all, I hated _myself. The very thing my parents hated._

I saw a drop of liquid splash onto the paper I was writing my note on. My eyes squinted and I noticed that both my cheeks were wet. I hated crying, but _this was a good reason to cry. _There was so much to take in at so little time.

After I finished scribbling in the note, I dropped it on my bed and flew through the walls of my room.

Nobody could see that a human was flying 13 feet in the air. _That would've made the News._ I flew over houses and tall buildings of my town, Amity Park. I didn't fly like Superman with the two arms or one arm in front of me. Both my arms were on my side. I landed on top of a water tower where I could see the Guys in White trucks with all their supplies, since I destroyed their facility. I stood there on my two feet with my eyebrows furrowing.

I saw some mutants in cages and I let myself flow into them. It was time for the war to start since the Guys in White didn't listen to my warning. A mutant kid about twelve put both his hands on the ground and then before anyone could notice something strange under the ground, the ground split into cracks and all the Guys in White men got trapped into the cracks about the size of a car.

"What in the world is going on here?" Operative O asked.

"It's those stinkin' mutants!" Operative M glared at Operative O.

I used his telekinesis to move the keys from Operative M's lab coat. They floated to the cages and unlocked them. Neither of the kids knew who was behind their escape.

"Wow," one of the mutants whispered as the cage opened.

The mutants ran like savages. The Guys in White couldn't stop them from escaping and more importantly, they couldn't bring an investigation out to find out who was responsible for _all this._

I flew back in the air across the dark clear sky. I left Amity Park to find other mutants to help escape so that _they _would prepare for _war._ The _war_ that would define the future of the mutants both true or chosen.

By the time it was noon, I went to the tree house I told Sam to meet me. I was so tired that by the time I was inside, I fell asleep.

I dreamed that I was in my room that there was a mirror in the middle. I looked at my reflection and saw my normal self on there. Soon, my eyes turned green, glowing green and my hair turned white. I freaked out and the glass broke into thousands of tiny pieces. One of the pieces landed in my eye. It kept hurting and my eye was bleeding _green blood_. I could also hear the cries and pains of the mutants again.

Dani came in front of me and took the mirror piece off and the pain and the screaming vanished. She looked at me with her brilliant smile.

"You know what you have to do and it will bring pain, but you know what you have to do. Although, you don't have to do it alone, there's someone in Main that can help you. I will meet you where you are pretty soon and show you the way."

I woke up and noticed that the sun was disappearing in the west. It took me half a minute to realize that Sam was across from where I was inside the tree house.

"Finally, you're awake," Sam muttered and I sleepishly nodded. "Why don't you tell me what in the world is going on, Danny!"

"It's complicated. There's a war between the mutants and the mutant hunters as I explained in the note I gave you. I'm doing my part to help _them_ as much as I can."

"Them? What are you saying? What are you doing? I..."

"I know, I know. I haven't explained it specifically what's been happening to me."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with worry written on her face.

I snatched her wrists and let my powers seep through her. One of the side effects with having powers like mine was that you could have others feel your _own powers._

Sam was freaked as ever. Her eyes widened, her breath stopped, and her body froze. She had never imagined that _this_ was what I was feeling and hearing for the past two years.

"What. Was. That."

"That was what I felt and heard since I was twelve."

"Are you a..."

"Yes, I'm a mutant. Not just a mutant, the _chosen Halfa_."

Sam was speechless.

"Compared to some mutants. I'm a true born mutant. They get their powers activated at the age of three ta six years of age. Your powers were given to you."

"How'd you..."

"Sam, I know who's a mutant and who isn't. It's one of my special abilities."

"But... I don't understand."

"Being the _chosenHalfa _has been passed through generations every one or two centuries. The last ones were my great, great grandfather and so forth. Sometimes they're grandmothers.

"A long time ago, in the beginning, the humans roamed on Earth. They had different cultures and religions. One man was by the river and it rains. He wondered how the clouds made rain and discovered a way to make it rain. It was so popular, that other men and women started copying him. These people helped others bring rain to their crops. As the population of these kind grew, the others wanted to do more then make it rain. One decided to move rock, the other was moving stuff without touch, and so forth. Many called these odd people witches or mutants. Mutants became the name when the Wicon religion came about, but that's another story. One day the humans became so jealous of these super-natural-powered-humans, they wanted to destroy them. More mutants were taken from the world and the population decreased. Then suddenly, a mutant family gave birth to a curtain mutant that had powers that could not be explained. This one could take a mutant's power away and give it to another. He also knew other mutants were in pain and wanted to help them. His parents were so protective of him, they would not let him from their sight. When this mutant boy turned 12, he snuck out of his parents house and went to the humans by himself. He took all the mutant powers from his people and gave it to the humans so they would not harm them and not be jealous. The humans rejoiced and left the what was once _a mutant race_ in peace. The mutants spread throughout the world in Italy, Germany, England, Ireland, and even America. There was a time without mutants until the first mutant is born, which of coarse is the _chosen Halfa_. The true mutants are younger then me."

After I explained to Sam of my _chosen Halfa _story, she pondered and then nodded. Everything made sense. She also discovered that I gave her the plant powers. Knowing that I was a true born mutant, I understood what she went through with hiding and feeling like if she was discovered, nobody would except her. Tucker was the only one besides me who knew of her powers.

"Why hadn't you told me before?" Sam asked.

"To protect you. The Guys in White are looking for me and I wanted to tell you at the right time."

"Why would not telling me protect me from the Guys in White?"

"If they suspected you knew of the _chosen Halfa_, they will do worse then imprison you."

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We wait."


	6. Dani Salvan

**Here's my other chapter for this story. I found some more time again to do another chapter to my fan fictions. Review please!!**

Sam and I sat in our tree house waiting and waiting. It had been probably several hours since we've spoken to each other. I bit my bottom lip and looked out the window of the tree house.

I could see that Sam was wondering what we were waiting for. She didn't ask, but it read on her face.

We heard a gust of wind from the front window as Dani landed right on her two feet. She smiled at Sam, then faced me with a serious look.

"Good, you got my contact. We need to see Gramps," Dani explained.

"Gramps? But he lives in Arkansas!" I said with my eyes widened.

"Not _that _Gramps! The gramps of the Gramps in Arkansas."

"He's still alive?" I questioned in shock.

"Of coarse he's still alive. He only started aging just about fourteen years ago."

"You don't mean..." I muttered and feeling very troubled. "Dani, I can't see him. He's not gonna like me. I know how he is."

"When he finds out who you are, he'll understand."

"NO HE WON'T DANI!!!"

"Can someone info me? I don't know who this 'Gramps' is and I don't know why it's a bad or good idea for Danny to see him," Sam stepped in with her deep glare.

"It's my great, great Grandfather. He was the chosen Halfa before I became the chosen Halfa."

"Why would it be a bad idea to get his help and more importantly, _why won't he like you?_"

"Because... my mom betrayed him a long time ago."

It started when she married my dad, who was a mutant hunter. Mom knew of the existence of mutants and how to destroy them. She shared her technology with her husband and plotted to liquidate all the mutants put together. My great, great grandfather was hurt and betrayed. He sought to stop her and punish Mom for her deeds. When she was pregnant with me, at night while Mom was asleep, my great, great grandfather used his mutant powers to curse me, but instead marked me."

"Marked you?" Sam questioned confusingly.

"Chose me to be the next _chosen Halfa. _He never knew of that mistake, not even today. He was supposed to mark her, but the chosen Halfa was already chosen."

"Wow."

"Danny wasn't five when he tried to mark me, so Gramps couldn't possibly have know. In fact, him nor my folks know if I'm dead or alive."

"What do you mean? How did you two meet? And... who are you?" Sam asked again.

"My name is Dani Salvan. I'm Danny's third cousin once removed. I was supposed to be the next chosen Halfa, but Gramps already chose Danny without even knowing, so I became _a pure born mutant._ Danny discovered me when I turned five. He visited me and discovered my powers, then we bonded a close relationship. I devoted my loyalties to my cousin and I haven't been home since then."

You see, when mutants devote loyalty, they can never be separate. You read Twilight right?"

"Yeah, I have," Sam nodded.

"You know how Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and could never leave her, EVER? This devotion is very much like that, only without marriage or love connections. You can do that with any mutant of any kind. Although, if you two separate, the separation brings pain and misery on both sides."

"Literally," I added. "The more separated the mutants are, the weaker they are. Especially if one of them is the chosen Halfa."

"So, why did you two give each other that devotion if Dani was gonna have to risk leave her family?" Sam asked.

"In tradition, if a mutant is related to the chosen Halfa, they become close partners. It's a very special relationship that can never be broken. When Danny found out about my mutant powers, he flew to see me immediately. I devoted my loyalties to me. End of story," Dani explained to Sam.

"But... you were only five years old and so young to leave home."

"Danny took care of me and if I stayed with my folks, they would've thought I was the chosen Halfa and I would be in danger."

Dani had always been very special to me. Part of my devotion was to protect her with my life and soul. I would never let any mutant or mutant hunter bring harm to her. She had lost her home, because of the danger of her being a true born mutant. She would've been easy to spot. Dani copied the powers of other mutants onto herself. The more mutant powers she gained, the more powerful and noticeable she became.

Sam started to understand the story of how Dani and I became one and why it was necessary for her to leave home. I could never have the guts to face Gramps from Main. He was betrayed by Mom and I still could feel his insanity. He would never dare to look at me, even when he saw I was the chosen Halfa, which was supposed to be Dani.

I needed help from an expert who knew how to be the chosen Halfa and aware of what good judgments to take. The chosen Halfa before me may not have good ideals towards my family, but he knew right and left of how to be the chosen Halfa.

"Did you get plane tickets?" I asked under my breath.

"Right here!" Dani grinned with boarding passes waving on her finger tips.

"Then I guess we should go, ey Sam?"

Sam nodded. I took her hand and flew out the window.

Dani and I started flying together on our way to the Amity Airlines. We would've flown to Main, but it was so far away that it would take a lot of our energy to fly that far. It was more easier to fly on an airplane to Main.

By the time the three of us were inside the airplane, I knew I would be on my way to see the very person who the least wanted to see _me._

Sam leaned her head against my shoulders. She felt more comfortable around me then she used to be. I guessed that since Sam found out I was a mutant and gave her the plant powers, we would always be friends. Comfort was sweeping over me from head to toe. I could feel a smile peeping through my lips.

I imagined that Sam and I were walking through the park holding hands. It was beautiful and calm. There were no mutant hunters trying to scan us nor any Guys in White agents stalking the halls of the school. Sam's soft course hair went against my lips and her arms were soon around my neck. We would be together with no excuses of not wanting each other.

"Danny, are you sleepy?" Sam asked in a mutter, snapping me out of my daydream.

"A little," I yawned as I rested my head on top of Sam's head. I let my eyes drift into sleep.

I never wanted this plane to land on ground, I wanted to stay by Sam forever. As long as we were in the air, there was no worries. It was calm and quiet.

Dani was sitting right behind us reading a comic book since she was bored out of her wits. It was an amount of time before Dani was asleep herself. It was not hard to tell that we were all sleepy and tired from the hiding-from-the-mutant-hunters fiasco.


	7. Gramps

**Hey, it's Thanksgiving and I have school day off. I'm gonna try to fit this chapter in and the rest before Monday. I hope you like this chapter. Review please!!**

"Danny, we're almost landing," Sam informed me as soon as the air plane passed through the clouds that were over Old Town, Main. It was a city struck in the middle of Main. This is where my great great grandfather lived including the rest of my family from my mother's side besides Aunt Alisha who was recently divorced.

I could feel the presents of several mutants hiding in one part of Old Town. I knew that was where my great great grandfather was keeping the hidden mutants. Since he wasn't the _chosen Halfa_ anymore, the only thing he could do was keep the mutants hidden until the _real chosen Halfa_ appeared to _judge the mutant hunters_. The old man still had the spunk in him. _The same spunk that I would one day have_.

As soon as the plane landed, Sam, Dani, and I exited the air plane with nobody asking questions about how we were capable of sneaking inside an airplane. It was a good thing too, because I probably would've had to do some jedi trick from Star Wars or something. _HA! That would be something to see._

Sam clutched my hand inside of hers. Dani just followed me from behind. She smiled the whole time from when we got off the airport to when we were inside the cab and on our way to see Gramps. _This meeting was so going to be complicated to explain._ Like for one thing, Dani was to never separate from me EVER! I thought of different ways to explain to Gramps how I was the chosen Halfa and the whole kitten caboodle.

"I can't wait to see Gramps again. It's been how long? Forever it seems," Dani smiled.

"Yeah, he'll be happy to see you," I muttered while messing with my finger tips.

"He'll love you too, you know," Dani said.

"Thanks," I said before looking out the window. I felt Sam's hand gently on my shoulder.

"I'll be with you all the way," Sam said before she softly kissed my cheek.

My arm slid around Sam's waist and her head ducked under my chine.

Dani still glanced at the window right where the river stood by the road. I sighed, and then relaxed my head on top of Sam's head. I was still nervous, but not as much now.

It was only a matter of time before we came across a wide yellow house. The neighborhood seemed peaceful and the house had a nice, evenly cut lawn along with bushes of gold flowers surrounding the house. There was a wooden fence that was painted a yellow orange color with a gate that lead to the backyard.

"He must be related to you. You've always wanted gold flowers surrounding the house front and back," said Sam.

"We're supposed to have similar tastes. He's almost like my _past life_, but _with different lives_. It's because of our long memories of the _former chosen Halfas._"

Sam nodded her head. It's obvious that all the past _chosen Halfas_ were influenced by the _chosen Halfas before them_. Sometimes one may disagree with the other and go a different way. _It's complicated really._

I took a deep breath before I walked to the door and rang the doorbell. It's a good thing he had a doorbell. I never could handle the knocking-on-the-door.

The door was opened by a man who looked to be about 30 years old. He had black hair, dark eyes, rough hands, sturdy feet, and a simple outfit of blue jeans, a white cotton T-shirt, and boots. At first he looked surprised to be met by strangers, and then he saw Dani. Anybody could tell who that girl was by the enthusiasm.

"Oh gracious sakes, I must be dreaming," the man said bugeyed.

_"GRAMPS!!"_ Dani shouted as she flew right up to the old man _who looked more like my uncle_.

"Dani, oh goodness. I'd know that face anywhere if I ever saw one," my gramps laughed before he saw me.

That's when Gramps froze in place. He didn't recognize me since we've never met, but he saw Dani's face in my face: Dani's eyes, Dani's cheeks, Dani's messy hair without the ponytail. _We looked like twins._ I'm not sure how long Grandpa stared at me before I started talking.

"We need to talk," was all that came out of my mouth.

"Who are you?" Gramps asked.

"I'm one of your descendants and this is my girlfriend, Sam."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss," Gramps smiled while shaking Sam's hand, and then turned his head back to me. "_Tell me your name_, I don't recall having a _grandson or son _that looks like the twin version of_ my granddaughter_."

_"Does Danny Fenton ring a bell?"_ I asked while sweat poured from my forehead.

I expected some shouting, throwing heavy objects, or any type of fighting, but nothing could prepare me for this: Gramps gently put my cousin down right behind him and put two hands against each side of the door. I guess when you don't have any mutant powers, _there's not much you can do_.

"_Fenton._ What do you want?"

"I need your help. You were the _chosen Halfa _right? I've been hearing cries and pains from the mutants for the past _few years_ and it has been getting worse since _two years ago_. I... I'm not good with this judging thing. What should I do... I mean..." I was cut off by my _now_ bewildered great great grandfather.

"Wait, wait, hold the phone, are you telling me _you're_ the new _chosen Halfa_?"

"Yes, when you tried to choose me, you just turned me into _a true born mutant_," Dani answered Gramp's question.

"So when I... you mean I did... oh Mary and Joseph."

"Do you think you can help me, please? I know my mother betrayed _us_, but I'm not sure how I can handle judgment if it means _punishing my own parents_," I cried.

"Relax there, son. Come right inside and I'll do my best," Gramps promised.

We all came inside the calm and quiet house. It had furry rugs everywhere and the couches felt as though they were made of pure cotton. I have never rested in any more comfortable couches in my life until now.

Gramps offered us some tea and cakes. It was almost like back in the early 20th century with an addition to our modern way of life. I guess the same cycle would happen to me in t_wo-hundred years_.

"How many mutants are captured?" Gramps asked.

"About all of the twenty states, most on the Eastern side. Most of the mutants were born in the U.S. The few that are in Europe and Africa are all hiding and only about 20% are imprisoned. As for the ones in Amity Park I had just recently set free, they are all gone and only five of them were recaptured," I said. One of the things about being the _chosen Halfa_ was that you were always precise on the _mutant population_.

"It's worse than I thought."

"What's gonna happen Grandpa?" Dani asked.

"Danny will have to judge and demand discipline for what these _Mutant Hunters_ are doing. As for their _sentence_, that is all up to him. Danny, you're the _chosen Halfa_ now, you have to decide the fate of your parents and the others that bring harm to the mutants."

"But Gramps, what if what I decided is the wrong decision? _I'm only fourteen._"

"Good, because I had my first judgment when I was_ ten_. You have _two-hundred more years to judge_ and learn from your past ancestors' mistakes. You know their judgments by heart and their histories, including _mine_. Do what you think is best. I will help as much as I can until I _finally_ turn gray old after two centuries."

"I guess you're right. Maybe you can be a distraction for a while. I doubt if my mother knows that there's _a new_ _chosen Halfa_."

_"Didn't you hack into her brain to be sure that she really thought that?"_ Dani asked.

"Not exactly. I never had the reason to do so," I admitted.

"Still, he has a point there. What are your powers, Dani?" Gramps asked my cousin.

"I can copy other mutant's powers, but _I can't get rid of them or give them to another_ like Danny."

"Hm, then maybe you just might be able to be my _mutant powers_ for a while, so that I can keep those devils busy."

"Great idea. I did hack into one of the Guy's in White agents while I was s_aving Kwan's butt_. They're planning to locate the _chosen Halfa_ by using some sort of power booster. They need all the mutants of the world to turn this machine on. Obviously, that is not going to work, but I can _power this machine up_ and use it to destroy the Guys in White Main Facility. If that is taken out, defeating the Mutant Hunters will be _a piece of cake_."


	8. The Act

**Here's the continuing chapter at last. I bet you guys are excited that I'm back. Ok, time to get this show on the road. Review please!!**

Mom and Dad returned to the house where they lived. The first person they saw was Jazz who was sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face. She shook violently and her teeth clattered. My parents had angry expressions. They each sat on a chair across from Jazz who continued to shake and clattering her teeth. Dad looked at the stairwell.

"We'll find Danny, I promise you that," Dad said.

"Who knows where my little boy has gone. He was probably kidnapped by those filthy mutants. As soon as we find the Chosen Halfa, we will find Danny," Mom claimed.

The door opened and I entered into the house. Everyone froze in place as I dropped my bag of clothes.

"Danny, where in the world were you?" Mom asked with a glaring expression.

"I told you, I was gonna spend the night inside my treehouse. Didn't you get the note on my bed?" I asked as my dad's cheeks turned red. Everyone stared at him.

"Okay, so I was wrong about the note being a threat from a mutant gang. How was I supposed to know that the note was from my son?" Dad defended.

"The important thing is that Danny's ok," Jazz said to everyone.

"And the Finder is finally going to find the Chosen Halfa to end all the mutant madness. The only problem is I need every mutant in the world and not every single mutant was captured since the escape incident three days ago."

I sighed, and then walked upstairs to my bedroom. It was one of those days when I would prepare myself for what I would encounter. The time of judgment was the most difficult time for me, but this had to be done. Dani sat on the edge of my bed with a blank look. She knew exactly what I was thinking. My cousin was thinking the same thing.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"She's on her way to Tucker's house."

"Good."

Dani disappeared into my closet before my parents came into my room. They had smiles perked on their faces. I knew exactly where this was leading. I looked up and nodded my head.

"We want you and Jazz to come with us for a test rerun when we deliver the captured mutants tomorrow," Mom announced.

"I'll be there," I promised. "But how are you gonna capture all of the mutants."

"We have a mutant tracker. Every mutant located will be taken to the prison cell."

I was glad that I took Dani's powers before letting her sneak up my window. It was obvious that the Guys in White already developed a way to find all the mutants. The cries and pains were coming back and I wasn't sure if I could stay sane a little while longer. If the mutants would have hope that I would save them I could focus better. I knew Sam would help.

My dad smiled brightly with excitement. My guess was that he was more than excited about the test rerun, which wasn't so surprising. Dad was always into gadgets that could liquidate mutants for good. I wondered what he would do if he found out I was one of them. I still had my Gramp's memory of the betrayal from Mom.

"I'll give you less trouble," I said.

My parents cocked their eyebrows while I left my room and went out the door of my house.

The plan was very simple and sneaky. I had to make sure the Guys in White did a rerun on the Finder and the only way to make that happen was to capture all the mutants. One of the advantages with being the Chosen Halfa was that you could communicate to other mutants to warn them or let them know about something. I requested the mutants to turn themselves in so I could destroy the Main Facility of the Guys in White. I hoped the mutants would listen to me.

I walked up to Tucker's house where I trusted Sam would be at. The real question was how to know where Sam was, which was why they call me the Chosen Halfa. I knew where every mutant in the world was. Sam was obviously hiding in the basement. _How cleaver of Tucker to hide your best friend who is running for her life other then the basement?_ I chuckled for a moment before my best friend answered the door.

"Danny," Tucker yelped surprisingly.

"Hey Tuck, I hadn't seen Sam in _two days_. _Have you seen her anywhere?_" I asked.

"No... I haven't."

Tucker was sure not so good at lying. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes.

"That's too bad. Say, _why is your light on in the basement?_ Your mom never lets you leave an empty room with the light on," I asked with a smirk across my lips. I walked on my way to the basement where Sam was.

"Oh, uh I was in the basement a few seconds ago before..." Tucker tried to lie before I opened the door to see Sam in full view. She smirked with a wink, and then Tucker came behind me and saw her now _looking nervous_. Sam is one good actor.

_"Uh hi Danny."_

The Guys in White burst out the door and arrested Sam. This was part of the plan to destroy the Main Facility. I hated having to pretend to betray my best friend, but this had to be done. Tucker was going to hate me for a little while, but it was worth it. The worst part of it was seeing the look on Tucker's face when he saw how I was just standing there smirking with my arms folded. You'd think he'd know by now that this was all an act.

"You know, Sam really liked you," Tucker glared at me as I returned one back.

_"Tell it to someone who cares,"_ I replied before following the agents.

I followed Sam to make sure the plan was going smoothly and to keep her safe. If anything happened to Sam, I'd probably go mad. I had a hold of Sam's arms which were behind her back. This was to make the act more convincing. We were all walking toward the main facility where all the mutants, or at least most of them, were being kept. As soon as we reached the doors to the facility, I told the agents to take Sam to her prison. They obeyed my orders and I walked up behind the building where Gramps was.

"Nice work, Sonny," Gramps smirked proudly.

"Sam did a good job too. I still feel guilty for hurting Tucker like that. I hope he forgives me after this is over."

"I'm sure he'll understand your situation."

"Now what?"

"Now it is time for the rest of the mutants to turn themselves in and that's when we'll be seeing fireworks."

I pierced my lips tightly while staring at the sky. I was prepared for whatever was going to happen tomorrow. My biggest hope was that my parents would except me, but I had the biggest doubt about that.

When I got home, my sister Jazz looked at me in puzzlement. She took my wrist and guided me to her room, which was very rare. The only time Jazz ever let me in her room was if it was something extremely privet. This told me that it had something to do with my mutant secret. It would be like Jazz to ask me about my mutant self in her room.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Why did you turn Sam in?" Jazz asked.

"It's part of the plan to stop the mutant imprisonment once and for all. I don't want you to be part of it. I'm already risking your imprisonment by letting you in on my secret. If Tucker ever calls, remember to be on my side."

Jazz nodded. I exited her room and entered mine. Dani was still in my closet and she was reading my comic books I laid on my side table. My cousin always got excited over my comic books. It was something both of us had in common. Then again, we had a lot in common. Some of them are more similar then others.

_"The war starts tomorrow doesn't it?"_


	9. The Judgement is Sealed

**This is it. The chapter everyone's been looking forward to. Drum roll please!! I believe you guys are going to love this one. At least I hope you do. Review please!!**

The cries and pains of the mutants were getting worse now that every single mutant were all captured by the Guys in White. I made sure they all knew that I was going to break them out and make sure the Guys in White got what they deserved. It was hard to comfort the mutants since they were continually being tortured. Sam was hanging in there, luckily. I was proud of her for being brave while she was being tortured by the agents.

I went inside the RV with my parents for their test run on the Finder. The device that would locate the Chosen Halfa, me. They were very excited about the test and I was just plain nervous. I didn't want to have to go so far as to judge the Guys in White agents and my parents. It was putting stress on my back and it was killing me.

My mom looked at me and noticed that I was feeling wrong.

"Are you ok, honey?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Are we there yet?"

"Sure are," Dad smiled brightly before parking right by the Guys in White facility.

We all got out of the RV and headed for the facility building straight ahead. I took a deep breath before going inside the building.

The Guys in White agents all gathered around the Finder. It was a big plate with a pole in the middle of the plate. The pole had a small ball-shape on the top the size of a bowling ball. The device was huge.

"Are all of you ready for the test?" Operative M asked everyone.

"We sure are," Dad answered.

"This device will find the Chosen Halfa, so we can ride the mutant race once and for all," Operative K announced everyone as Mom flipped the switch located on the wall.

The lights lit up on the plate, and then flowed to the top of the pole. The ball-shape part of the pole was filled with electricity and I could feel it's power. My hands touched the glass that was blocking me from the room, which was the location of the Finder. I could feel it's power getting stronger and stronger as the room shook.

"What's going on?" Operative O asked in panic.

"I don't know, I think the Finder is malfunctioning," Mom answered while looking at the computer.

My hands sank through the glass before my whole body seeped through the wall to the room where the Finder was. The Finder's plate was glowing green when I stepped onto it. My feet followed their way to the pole where my right hand touched it and the electricity went throughout my body. I wasn't sure what was going on, but at the same time, I knew what was happening.

The Finder was made to locate the Chosen Halfa and since I was a few feet from it, the Finder was getting stronger in power. It's radar was to show on the computer where my location was using the mutant powers from all the other mutants that were imprisoned. The Finder sensed my presents nearby and started sending the information to the computer my mom was looking inside. What made the Finder malfunction was the fact I was a mutant and it was trying to suck my powers. I guess my parents never thought about that.

The lights on the Finder turned off a few seconds after I touched the pole. The powers of all the mutants were transferred onto me. I looked back and saw the agents' and my parents' faces. It was until I saw my reflection in the glass that I saw that my looks had changed. My hair was white, my eyes were green, and my skin turned tan. My hand reached towards the mutant hunters and before anyone could say a word the walls of the whole building came apart and floating in the air.

"Danny?" Mom muttered.

"I warned you! I warned all of you to leave the mutants alone and now you shall suffer the consiquences!" I shouted. The walls, then spun around the mutant hunters.

Operative O got out his gun to shoot me, but before he had the chance I forced his gun out of his hands using the same powers that made the walls of the Guys in White facility break apart and float in the air. I then knocked him to the ground using the gun that was taken from him. The rest of the agents were smacked onto the ground and wrapped up by one of the walls of the facility that were spinning around not too long ago.

I saw over one hundred tanks surrounding me. My hand turned into a fist and I punched through the tiled floor. I then, dived into the basement where the mutants were being held prisoners. They all looked at me and I nodded. The bars that held the mutants broke apart and wrapped around me to make a strong and sturdy armor.

I jumped out of the hole I broke into and shook the earth beneath me. Cracks the size of the Mississippi River near the Gulf of Mexico opened it's mouth and sunk the tanks bellow. Vines appeared and wrapped around the tanks before removing the drivers and passengers inside the tanks. They were not happy with me taking their tanks and sinking them into the earth. The agents that were inside the tanks before I pulled them out grabbed their weapons and started shooting. I ran faster then gravity, and then rammed onto twenty of the agents that were trying to shoot me. After that, I started spreading fire near the other agents who were also trying to shoot me.

I used my far vision to be sure that there were no more mutant hunters trying to destroy me. My far vision saw the agents that were testing the Finder all wrapped with the metal wall from the facility, the twenty agents whom I rammed into, and the rest surrounded by fire. My parents, on the other hand, were standing a few feet from me with horrified looks.

The twenty agents gained their consciousness after being knocked down by my fast speeding and started getting out their guns. I sensed this and looked at them with my eyes narrowed and ready to fight some more.

"STOP!!!!" I heard my mom cry, which gave me a surprise.

The agents looked at my mother with furrowed eyebrows. I looked at my mother to see what she had to say.

"Can't you see that you're getting yourselves killed!?" Mom angrily shouted.

"You should have thought of that before betraying your own family, Madeline," Gramps replied as he walked toward the battle field.

Mom looked at Gramps in disbelief, and then looked at me. Gramps kept his furious look as Dani, who was beside him, ran over to me. I looked over where the agents that were surrounded by the fire I spread around them. The fire ceased and I sighed.

"This destruction stops now. I have warned you all to let the mutants go, but you would not listen. I will make sure that non of you will never harm any mutants ever again!" I announced to everyone. Every single agent that attacked me dropped to the ground. Their eyes were still open, but they could not move.

"What did you do to us?" Operative M asked.

"I took away your nerves from your body so that you will never have the capability of harming a mutant. If I see any of you harming another mutant again, I will give you brain damage."

"What about them?" Dani asked pointing at my parents who were looking at me.

"This is the part where Gramps comes in."

"You two should be greatly ashamed! Especially you Madeline. Not only have you betrayed your family, but you have also betrayed your son as well."

"You're the one who left my son a curse!" Mom said with her arms crossed.

"IT'S NOT A CURSE MOM!!! This is a gift I was given and Gramps never meant for me to take his place as the Chosen Halfa! You're the one who's cursed!" I replied as my mom's face turned blank. I could tell what she was thinking. "You were cursed with the hatred for mutants while giving birth to the Chosen Halfa who was to take Gramp's place! Now that you have discovered who the Chosen Halfa is, you will never EVER forgive yourself!"

At that time my mother no longer could hold her legs up. She dropped on her knees and looked at the grass she was sitting on. Dad, on the other hand, just looked at me in shock. I looked at him with the same look I gave Mom.

"And you are just as guilty! You have a deeper hatred for mutants than Mom does. The only reason neither of you guys are paralyzed like the rest of these losers is because Gramps chose your punishment to be the parents of the Chosen Halfa and you also didn't attack me!" I had finished judging the mutants and the mutant hunters. It was now time for me to return the powers to their rightful owners. I let the powers of every mutant leave my body and enter into their rightful owners. My hair, eyes, and skin color returned to normal and the other mutants left the basement where they originally were. I saw Sam appear from the ground inside a giant sunflower.

"What happened?" Sam asked me.

_"The judgment has been sealed."_


	10. Change

**Here is the last chapter. After all this time, I have finally finished this story. I hope you love it. Review please!**

Everyone went home after I finished my judgment. Gramps had to leave back to Main since he wanted to enjoy his years of retirement. The Guys in White agents, who were now paralyzed, ended up in different hospitals for life. I made sure they weren't planing on facing me again. If they did, I would be ready. Mom, Dad, and I went home soundlessly.

My parents hadn't spoken for a long time, but from what I could tell, they were depressed. From what I read in their heads, they now looked at themselves as the monsters and not the mutants. I felt guilty that I had to be the one to seal their judgment. Technically it was Gramps a long time ago, but I still felt guilty. If there was something I could do to help them feel any better I would do it.

There was only one thing I could say. "I love you."

Mom turned her head to face and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I forgive you," I said quietly before giving Mom a kiss on the cheek. "And you too, Dad.

Just saying those words was all I could say. My parents still couldn't forgive themselves, but at least they knew I'd always love them. I was the Chosen Halfa, but I still had the close bond of my family just like Gramps had. He still loved Mom even though she betrayed him. I made sure Mom and Dad knew that.

The next day, I went back to school and every student who had mutant powers were back. Some of them had to take Summer School and some of them had to take their grades over. Either way, the mutants were safe once again and I no longer had to protect Sam from using her powers. I guess things will never be the same after this and I never want it to. I will always protect the mutants and humans.

I walked over to my locker to get my books just before Sam stepped in front of me and kissed me softly.

"Thank you Danny for making school safer for all mutants," Sam thanked.

"Sam, it's my job."

"I know, but you still deserve a thank you, huh?"

"I suppose you're right."

I smiled and looked deeply into Sam's eyes. Sam's expression changed.

"Did you inform Tucker yet?" Sam asked.

"I thought you were doing that."

"Danny, you stay away from her!" Tucker yelled angrily. Apparently, he was still angry at me for arresting Sam.

I smirked evilly and he froze in place. I suppose maybe that was too harsh, but he shouldn't have yelled me neither.

"Danny!" Sam glared.

"Fine," I said while rolling my eyes as Tucker unfroze and fell right on the ground.

"Wha... Danny, you did that?"

"No, that was Jimmy, he liked his powers so much, he's freezing every single person and I asked him to freeze you for a moment," I explained before opening Dashes locker. "Here ya go, just like I promised."

"Thanks dude!" Jimmy, a freckled face boy, thanked me before running down the hallway.

"Ok, there is no way he could've heard you from where you were standing."

"That's because he's the Chosen Halfa. He can communicate to other mutants," Sam explained. Tucker was extremely surprised and I explained to him why I arrested Sam and my plan for the judgment. After Tucker understood my situation and what I had to do, he started looking at me a different way.

"I can't believe you're a mutant and never told me!"

"Tucker, I can't reveal who I am until I'm ready to judge. It's for protection purposes."

"Geez Danny."

Paulina walked by and Tucker got the bug-eyed look. He took his breath mint spray and sprayed it in his mouth.

"Tuck, I wouldn't," I warned Tucker, but he walked down to flirt with Paulina anyway. I looked at Sam and shrugged. "Warned him."

"Hey Paulina, since you're back in school, you wanna kiss the Tuck?" Tucker asked while puckering his lips.

Paulina narrowed her eyes and her nails grew into claws and her face, arms, and legs showed sharp and pointing spikes. Tucker's eyes widened and his expression changed horribly.

"How 'bout I rip your eyes out with my perfectly manicured nails!" Paulina shrieked as Tucker ran his little butt off.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Told ya!" I shouted toward Tucker.


End file.
